Switches are devices utilized to manually control electric current flow. Current applications for switches can be found across nearly all electronic arts. Common switch types include push-button, rocker, toggle, rotary, key-lock, slide, snap-action and reed. Toggle switches in particular, are actuated via an attached lever which is moved to open or close the electrical circuit.
Switches are highly varied based on their intended utility. Such examples include: standard size basics, miniature, subminiature, hermetically sealed, high temperature and special application switches. Precision snap-action switch devices are available with a wide variety of actuators and operating characteristics. These switch systems are often ideal for applications requiring compactness, light weight, accurate repeatability and long life. This family also includes push-buttons, toggles, rockers, key switches and indicators for use where manual operation is desired.
Standard precision switches are used in simple or precision on/off applications. These devices combine small size and low weight with ample electrical capacity to promote precision operation and long-life.
Sealed and high-temperature precision switches are used in many of the harsh environments encountered in aerospace, transportation, ordnance and marine applications. Some of these devices are enclosed within a corrosion-resistant housing to seal precision switch contacts from contamination.
Current switch systems are mounted to a printed circuit board using electrically conductive terminals which are molded into the switch housing assembly. Molding the terminals into the housing results in significant costs in the design of new molds for various applications. An alternative method used today is by staking a secondary terminal onto the switch housing assembly. However, this technique can result in mis-alignment when mated with the printed circuit board.
The staked printed circuit board terminals provide an alternative to traditional molded-in or staked-on secondary terminal systems, in that they are cheaper to manufacture (e.g. no new costs for molds), easier to implement in mass production, and offer a higher degree of precision for mounting onto printed circuit boards. This technology has wide ranging applicability in many disciplines, including: industrial machinery and equipment, commercial aviation, test instrumentation, agricultural machinery, process control and medical instrumentation.
Referring to FIG. 1, a diagram 100 illustrates an example of a prior art switch device with molded-in terminals, wherein a toggle switch actuator 110 is operatively connected to molded-in terminals 130, which are encased inside the switch housing assembly 120. The switch housing assembly 120 is depicted transparently for illustrative purposes.